


O animal infeliz

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Sad
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Olho o animal, em toda a sua majestade, e odeio-me pelo destino a que ambos estamos condenados.Párias, exilados, reclusos.Por culpas que não temos, por pecados de outras pessoas, porque nos olham e só veem umas bestas fora de controla, pois não, Beak?





	O animal infeliz

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**O animal infeliz**

Chove.

Gota após gota, após gota.

Houve uma altura em que gostava da chuva. Sentava-me por debaixo dos arcos do pátio de Hogwarts, e de vez em quando estendia a mão e divertia-me a observar os caminhos imaginários que os esguios fios de agua formavam nos meus dedos.

Depois, a chuva deixou ter poesia, para tornar em algo de que fugir, nos intermináveis dias em Azkaban. No final, nem sequer me preocupava com afastar-me, ficava por baixo da única infiltração de agua, a deixar que me molhasse, que penetrasse até os meus ossos, que doesse.

E nunca tinha achado poder ir mais fundo, poder-me sentir pior.

Até agora.

Estou no quarto de Buckebeak, apoiado contra dele, a apreciar o calor que transmite.

E olho para a janela, olho as gotas de agua fazer um barulho quase ensurdecedor contra o vidro, e eu sei que não posso tocá-las.

Quase sinto nostalgia para o húmido que causavam em mim, que me tornava pesado, imóvel, paradoxalmente sujo, mas que pelo menos me davam a sensação de ainda estar vivo.

Olho o animal, em toda a sua majestade, e odeio-me pelo destino a que ambos estamos condenados.

Párias, exilados, reclusos.

Por culpas que não temos, por pecados de outras pessoas, porque nos olham e só veem umas bestas fora de controla, pois não, Beak?

No entanto, os teus olhos ainda estão brilhantes. Muito mais que os meus, efetivamente.

E eu pergunto-me porque tu sejas capaz de suportar a jaula melhor que saiba fazer eu. Porque o homem, considerado tão erroneamente sensível, consiga ser tanto mais intolerante que um animal.

Olho a profundidade dos teus olhos acinzentados, de cor tão semelhante aos meus e ao céu cinzento desta Londres chuvosa, e quase posso perceber a resposta.

Sabes, Beak, às vezes receio que os animais vejam no homem um ser iguales a eles, mas que perdeu duma maneira extremamente perigosa o saudável intelecto animal; talvez nele eles veem o animal delirante, o animal que ri, o animar que chora.

O animal infeliz.

Enquanto vós... não, vós não conheceis o significado da espera e aceitais-a muito melhor que nós.

A arrogância da minha raça matou a liberdade e a inocência da tua, e o nosso encontrar-nos aqui agora é a prova mais tangível.

Ambos somos animais, afinal, então onde está a diferencia entre nós quando ambos olhamos para o céu, ambos sonhamos do dia quando podíamos respirar a plenos pulmões um ar incorrupto, sem que a poeira da memória assumisse o controlo desta vida demasiado, demasiado amarga?

Fazes uma espécie de grunhido, como se intuísses a direção tomada pelos meus pensamentos, como se quiseres desviar-me desses.

Tenho uma estranha vergonha agora em encontrar-me ao teu lado e tratar-te como uma vítima do meu mesmo carrasco

Eu, afinal, sou o animal delirante, sufocado pela loucura da reclusão.

O animal que ri, por sarcasmo o por convencer-se que ainda há um lugar pela felicidade entre estas paredes.

O animal que chora, o que não consegue fazê-lo, embora possa desejá-lo.

O animal infeliz, numa jaula, a quem foi negado o luxo da liberdade.

E tu suportas todo isso comigo, mas sobretudo suportas mim, sem nunca um sinal de falha.

Dormes, comes, olhas ao redor, me fazes companhia.

Sem que os teus olhos alcancem a mesma tristeza que vive nos meus.

Só de vez em quando acho perceber de passagem o teu olhar vagar para a janela, que vira para um mundo que deveríamos ter esquecido.

Olhas para o céu, nas suas nuances mutáveis. O céu, a pátria que te roubaram.

Voar pode ser maravilhoso, Beak.

Mas a nós, cortaram-nos as asas.


End file.
